


好心肠

by isaidnothing



Series: 甜蜜故事 [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, The Sisters Brothers (2018)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, completely randomly couples
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidnothing/pseuds/isaidnothing





	好心肠

星期一的早上，杰克出门前听见客厅的电话铃响了。奥斯卡在卧房里接起。他听到他声音低沉，简短地应答了几句，挂断了。杰克坐在门厅的长凳上系鞋带，抬头见他的丈夫走出来，神色平静。“什么事？”杰克问。问完，他发现自己也不是特别想知道。

“疗养院打来的，”奥斯卡说，“我爸又中风了。昨天早上，他们发现他说不清话，半边身子动不了，就送去了医院。”

他说这话的模样让杰克想起电视上那些新闻播报员。他们总是这样描述那些距离他们万里之遥的灾难或者喜讯。

“要回去看看吗？”杰克说，“至少他是你老爹。”

奥斯卡笑了一下。“我不觉得他跟你想的一样。”他略带嘲讽地说。杰克不喜欢他这样说话，他不知道他是自何时养成的这幅习惯。“随你吧。”最后，杰克说完，出了门。

他离开家，驱车上路，前往公司。近来，他越来越喜欢这条路。顺着住宅区的道路开一会，拐出一个路口，就上了宽敞的湖滨道。浓郁的晨雾弥漫在水域上，几只白鹭穿行来去，灵巧地缝合着水岸两边。红色的珊瑚花连绵不绝地从道旁的灌木丛里涌出来。夏天的清晨，尚不刺眼的阳光让人想起婴儿明亮的脸庞。有时候，他会打开车窗，成排的胡桃树散发出一股清新的味道。在路上时，他打开车里的早间广播，随着流行音乐一块打轻轻拍子。更多的时候他什么都不放，感受着独处的时间；他那台好车的每一个精良部件，都在他身下沉默而有节奏地运作着，仿佛一只体温微高、安适地假寐的猫科动物。

每天从那一刻起，一切都重新回到了他的手中，不再需要应付他的丈夫时而神经质的积郁情绪，他莫名其妙的怒火和诡秘的行踪。曾经，有一阵子，他们也积极地策划过退休生活。现在，越来越趋近退休的年纪，他却对一切都充满了留恋：顺着湖滨道上了公路，再开一会，就回到了他的公司——在四十号公路边、三层的办公楼里，占据一整层。在那里，窗明几净，门口放着几盆常青树，玻璃上用激光刻着：吉伦哈尔地产公司。他和所有人友好地打招呼，他们则回以拘谨的微笑。他喜爱那些年轻职员，总说他们是公司的希望，就像二十多年前他父亲把公司交给他的时候那样。“杰克，”他父亲说，“放手去干吧。”

但他所做的仅仅是维持他父亲的领土，将其视为一种义务，在那基础上，缓慢而毫无野心地扩展着业务的范围。那些生活在小镇上的人们，他经常觉得，夺走他们的土地、推翻他们的生活是不善的。但他的父亲认为金钱可以贴补一切。他那强硬的作风并未沿袭到他这里。一些实习生到他的公司来，他待他们不错，甚至可谓是相当好。就像奥斯卡尖刻地评论他的那样：“你不愿得罪任何人，你讨好他们，这是狗才做的事情。”

杰克不计较他这些用词。他总以自己温和的秉性为骄傲，而这大多来自于童年时他母亲对他的教养方式。她总是温声细语地劝抚他的父亲。他像头生机勃勃的斗牛，却屡次在狂怒中败下阵来。那奇异的景象长久地留存在他的心中，成为婚姻生活的绝佳范例。因此，他知道奥斯卡的生活有时会遭遇一些不幸，这使得他的丈夫愈来愈成为一个怀疑论者。当他向后者求婚时，也默认将这些不幸一并带进了家门。不到忍无可忍的地步，他不会说出来。但是，即便现在公司已经不再需要他时刻都到岗，他还是会每天早上准时回到办公室里：像巡视领地一样穿过那些大大小小的办公桌，向每一个人寒暄、问询，关心他们生活和工作的细节。当他察觉到自己有时也许在下意识地逃避与奥斯卡共处一室时，心中偶尔会涌上一股稍纵即逝的愧疚感。

其他时候，杰克热爱并享受着做一个好人。公司里四十多年的老秘书斯特里普太太退休时，他举办了一个隆重的欢送宴会，即便她在职业生涯的最后十几年里，不仅常常错过电话，连打印机都不大会用。但他珍惜她与他父亲从创业的艰难时期起就相互扶持的情分。他举着香槟对一屋子的熟悉面孔说：这是当今社会再难寻觅到的珍贵友谊。他们也举起细细的杯子，向斯特里普太太致意。

杰克发现屋角有一个陌生的年轻人，干完杯后不像其他人那样抿一口酒。宴会间隙，他来到那群实习生的中间。

“是香槟不好喝吗？”他问那男孩。

那男孩有一双大而幽深的眼睛，宽层双眼皮，向两边微张的耳朵尖，紧张时鼻翼翕动，让人想起一种无害的啮齿类动物。“我不能喝酒。”他说。他说话时腼腆地盯着地砖缝隙。杰克从口音判断他不是本地人。他胸前的名牌上写着：里兹。是人事部的实习生。

“是我的错，”杰克说，“我忘记这里还有小孩，应该准备一些牛奶和果汁。”

他的话在周围引起了一阵笑声。大部分人是出自礼貌。

杰克把这件小事当趣闻说给奥斯卡听。“大学毕业生早就满22岁了吧。”他的丈夫这么说。

“看起来还很小，眼神像只小鹿似的。”杰克说。奥斯卡抬头多看了他一眼。

“那不正是你的菜么。”他不咸不淡地说。他这话倒是给杰克点明了一些东西。里兹·阿迈德，刚从得克萨斯州立大学毕业，学的是商科专业。他身上有一种细致的内敛气质，也许在有些人眼中被视为谨小慎微，但杰克不尽然。目前，这份细致的心思还没有被岁月的砂纸反复抛光，变成锐利的武器，又或者可以被称为“敏感”，“神经质”——就像它在奥斯卡身上应验的那样。

杰克在公司的不同角落碰见里兹。在脚步匆忙的拐角处，午间休息的茶水间，傍晚下班的电梯门边。他混在一群有说有笑的实习生中，笑的时候抿着嘴，似有似无地瞟了一眼杰克。看见杰克来了，那群年轻人就不再大声交谈，改为低声、密切的絮语。

“我敢说你们在偷偷讨论我是个多么仁慈的老板。”杰克面朝电梯按钮说。说完，他扭过头来冲这些孩子们微微一笑。

“我们马上就要讨论到这个了。”一个女孩机灵地说。接着，有人用手肘捅了她一下。她被他们从人群里顶出来，嘴里说着，“嘿！”

杰克看着她。“呃，吉伦哈尔先生，”她磕磕巴巴地说，“我们……我们马上要去附近的酒吧玩，你一起来吗？”

电梯到了，杰克伸出一只脚踩在门缝上。他望着这些年轻、真挚的脸。“你们所有人都能喝酒吗？”

“能——能吧。”女孩用怀疑的音调说。

“那为什么不去？”他说，“我可能还会给你们买上一两轮酒。”

听到他这话他们都高兴起来，纷纷挤进电梯。杰克给他们撑着门。实习生们七嘴八舌地讨论着去哪一家酒吧，有的在电梯里点人头，准备用手机上的软件打车。光是这种事情，就足够让他们快乐——一种纯粹的快乐。他们的模样让杰克想起许多年前还在上大学的自己。他心中涌起一股强烈的和他们相处的冲动，于是脱口而出：“我车上也还有四五个空位，我想。如果你们乐意挤一挤的话。”

实习生们突然安静下来。为首的那个女孩说：“我们已经叫了车了。”

电梯到了一楼。杰克微笑着说：“那我们在那见。”

他等他们争先恐后地鱼贯而出，才最后出了电梯间。随后，他走向停车场，拿着手机，给奥斯卡发短信，说他今天要晚点回去，他可以自己先吃饭。写了一小段，他又改变主意，认为打个电话比较合适。当他拨通电话时，发现背后跟着一个人。是里兹。黄昏的光线落在他脸上，化作一种淡红色的神色。电话无人接听。杰克收起手机，瞅着他。

“猎枪。”[1]他小声说，说完拘谨地笑了一下。

杰克让他上了车。他坐在副驾驶上，把安全带扣仔细地扣好。倒车的时候，杰克听见他说：“我担心你找不到地方。”

“我开始在这一片活动的时候你们还没出生吧。”杰克说。

里兹定定地注视了一会他开车时的侧脸。“你也没有那么老。”他说。

他们沿着栽满成排胡桃树的道路往回开。夜幕四合，成片的灯火在市区的方向冉冉上升。里兹用手机上的导航软件领他去到了城里一间新开的酒吧。光从外表看，杰克就知道消费不菲。但当他走进门，看见实习生们在角落的卡座招呼他时那副释然的表情，又立马原谅了他们这些手法生涩的狡猾心思。

“第一轮酒我来买。”杰克冲他们说。他们欢呼的模样让杰克想起，如果他像其他人一样在二十多岁时有了第一个孩子，那这孩子如今同他们也会是一样的岁数，或许也是这幅荷尔蒙过剩的模样。他回头看见里兹坐在不远的地方，小口地啜饮冰镇可乐，不像其他人一样冲进舞池里扭动，或者在台球桌边大呼小叫。杰克拿着杯子坐到他旁边。“不来点？”他向里兹示意了一下杯中那些黄色冒泡的液体。

里兹摇头。

他问里兹家在哪里，他回答卡拉奇。杰克说那是个好地方。

“不，那不是，”里兹垂下眼帘，“你只是随口一说。你们美国人总喜欢这样。实际上，你们也从不关心那里发生了什么。”

杰克没料到对话会朝着这方面发展。他真挚地道歉，说自己并没有那个意思。无论如何，这番话让他从微醺的状态中稍微复苏了一点。里兹抿了一口可乐，俄而，他那副严肃的神情消失了。“我开玩笑的。”他说，“我不是要把那些历史的问题扣到你的头上。”

“但你确实指出了一些问题。”杰克诚恳地说。

接下来，他们又聊了些别的。他们发现了一些共同的喜好，比如达拉斯之翼，以及西部和犯罪主题的喜剧电影。里兹说他高中时就到这来学习和生活，但能交心的朋友不多。他说话时始终目光熠熠地望着杰克。“我们现在就像《拉合尔茶馆里的陌生人》。”间隙，他说。

杰克说：“我回去会看看这本书。”

舞池里的人回来了，涌进卡座，高声谈笑，暂时打断了他们的闲聊。杰克看了眼手机，才发现将近晚上八点多了。他这时才想起奥斯卡和那通未被接通的电话，一股寒意一点点顺着他的背脊爬上来。他重新写了一条短信，说明和实习生们待在一起，并表达了歉意。

但发送过后，长达半个钟头的时间里，奥斯卡仍然不置一词。不知怎的，他在黑暗的客厅里独自坐在沙发上的场面闯入杰克的脑海中，他想象着奥斯卡手机上的消息提示灯宛如微弱的呼吸一样闪烁。这让他在接下来的一个小时里有些坐立不安。“出了什么事吗？”里兹问。

“没有。”杰克说，“我想起出门前没有给猫喂食。”

九点半时，他不得不提前向酒吧的人道别。为表歉意，他把身上所有的现金都掏出来，交给里兹。

“没关系，”里兹说，“毕竟他们只需要你的信用卡在这里。”

他很快收起玩笑，承诺说他会好好照顾这群酩酊大醉的实习生。向你的猫问好，他说。“它太老了，什么都听不见。”杰克说。但他还是向里兹保证会向这只想象中的老猫传达敬意。离开前，杰克在他肩上郑重地拍了拍。通过一晚上的交谈，他认为自己已经与里兹建立起了一些不为人知的默契。

杰克驱车回家。他把车停在车道上，熄了火，等了一会。家中黑灯瞎火，从内而外浸泡在沉默当中。在进门前，他给家里打了个电话，听见悠长的电话铃持续响了好一阵，无人应答。

屋里残留着一股人走茶凉的气息。奥斯卡的拖鞋码在玄关处。电视待机的红光兀自闪烁着，好似已然迁徙了无数年才来到此间的、某一次恒星爆炸的遗骸。几只脏盘子堆在水池里。冰箱里没有留着剩菜，也没有贴上任何留言条。杰克检查完这些痕迹，心中酝酿着一些不满。不满很快发酵成为愤怒，他不得不去洗了个澡，才控制住自己没有再打电话给奥斯卡，询问他到底去了哪里。

十二点多时，杰克躺在床上，在半睡半醒间，听见有人进门。他爬起来拉亮床头灯，看见奥斯卡站在门边，穿着外出的衣服，脸上显出一副疲惫的表情。

他想起奥斯卡早上接到那通电话，于是放轻了声音。“你收到我的短信了吗？”

“收到了。”奥斯卡挨个解开衬衫的扣子，背对着他脱下来，扔进门边的脏衣篓里。杰克便不再问别的。他闭着眼，听着浴室传来哗啦啦的水声，在睡眠来袭之前，想起他母亲关于婚姻的零星教诲。

隔天，杰克在办公桌上发现了一本翻得很旧的《拉合尔茶馆里的陌生人》。他打开，里面夹着一些找散的钱，一张酒水账单，和一张字条：“送给你了。另：不必感谢，是用你的钱买的。”

午餐时间，他带着书和餐盘在公司食堂找了个角落坐下。过会，他看见里兹跟着其他几个人走进来。他原本在点餐的队伍里低着头，但眼睛很快便发现了望着他的杰克。杰克举起手里的书本冲他示意。

他继续吃饭，偶尔翻动一页书。顷而，有人在对面座位坐下。杰克眼盯着书上的字，听到里兹的声音：“看到哪了？”

“嗨。”杰克连忙说。“我看书很慢，”他试图回答里兹的问题，“很久没看书了，还没有找到节奏。”

“那你平时都干些什么？”里兹问。杰克觉得他的口气中有些惊讶的成分。不知为何，这让他突然感到一阵羞愧。他回忆起自己的每一天：早晨离开家之后，他在办公室处理完数量微乎其微的一些事务，然后开始漫无目的地翻阅网页上的新闻，或者看一场经典的橄榄球比赛。比如今天上午，他发现网上竟然有1969年德州奥斯汀对阵阿肯色那一场的录像，好像在旧阁楼上找到一些原以为遗失的早年合照，于是津津有味地端详起来。他不知道奥斯卡平日里都在干些什么，从某个时间点开始，他就不再同杰克谈他工作上的事情。杰克此时茫然地发现，他对自己的生活一无所知。

“周末的时候我会和奥斯卡开车去露天影院看看老电影。”杰克找到一件半年多前发生的事情，告诉他。他多解释了一句奥斯卡是他的丈夫。

“你竟然结婚了。”里兹说。他语气好像在为自己拙劣的观察能力感到抱歉，但杰克猜想他从一开始就看到了自己手指上的婚戒。

“二十多年了。”杰克说。

他发现里兹看起来个性安静，但有时候相当健谈，他对移民和种族的问题有着幼稚、莽撞，但是别具启发性的看法。那周剩下的几个中午，他们都坐在一起吃饭，有时候并不是面对面，而是对角岔开一个空位，但保证说话的声音足以清楚地传进对方的耳朵里。他察觉到里兹很少吃肉，大部分时候点的都是蔬菜沙拉，于是询问他公司的供餐是否不合心意。里兹解释说他在计划合理膳食。“我不懂你们这些年轻人的东西，”杰克笑着说，“在我小时候的记忆里，母亲总是在处理那些24磅的大排。这里遍地都是这些东西。我一度吃得很胖。”

“但你现在看起来身材保持得很好。”里兹说。

“噢，谢谢。”杰克说。

他向奥斯卡还原这场对话，带着点虚荣心作祟，添油加醋的成分。奥斯卡在清洗餐盘。在杰克看来，他不过是把那些盘子放到流水下胡乱冲几下，就当做洗好了。杰克总要在过后再仔细清洗一遍。“节食减肥是21世纪最大的谎言。”奥斯卡听罢，说。

“没关系，”杰克在他走到桌边时伸手摸了摸他微微鼓起的、松软的小肚子，但被他一手拍开，“我也爱你这副模样。”

“谁要。”奥斯卡冷冷地说。

往后将近两个月的午餐时间，他们每天都这样做。在这段时间里，杰克缓慢地读完了《拉合尔茶馆》，以及里兹给他推荐的一些别的书，他们谈话的内容也大多仅限于此。但杰克迫切地想要将谈话延伸至更深层的东西，例如童年经历，过往生平，父母故事。因为他发现里兹在这些话题上履行一种严格的神秘主义教条，每当话头触及到任何一点私人的苗头，他便娴熟地将话题转开，其巧妙程度让人过后许久还未曾觉察。他做这一切事情的时候，始终无害地睁大那双幽深的黑眼睛，嘴角微微下垂，好像总对某事保持严谨态度。他小口地嚼着自己碗里的沙拉菜叶，说起话来小声而柔和，那带有中东异国趣味的口音总能让杰克安静下来，感到周围的空气被抽空，让他在午餐的这一个小时里，得以对那些工作上的琐事、和奥斯卡摩擦不断的生活以及随之而来的不良情绪置若罔闻。

有几个中午，没有在餐厅看到里兹，杰克回去的路上便会绕道到人事部的办公室远远地观望一眼。但他从不进去，仿佛走进那扇门即是笃定了某种惯例。但在那天余下的时间里，这件事便萦绕在他心头：仅仅是走进去过问一句，有什么不妥呢？也许是他自己为这些莫须有的事情过度操心了。他想着，只要推开门，装作不经意过路的样子，或许还可以同办公室里的其他人打声招呼。他会问里兹：“你还没吃饭吗？”里兹会说：“吃了点我自己带的东西。”他会微微一笑，露出脸颊上的一个浅窝，好像胜利了一样。在每次情境模拟里，他最后总是仓皇逃出。

“今天没听见你说你的小情人。”奥斯卡说。晚上，他们一人占了沙发一头，做各自的事情：奥斯卡眼盯着电视，杰克开始看一本新的书，但第一页就花了他将近两小时的时间。

“你别这样叫人家，”杰克说，“根本没有那个意思。”

他说完这话，奥斯卡把脸转过来瞅着他。“过去两个月你基本上每天都要提一遍他的名字。‘里兹这，里兹那’。”

“我提他是因为他是个很好的朋友。”杰克说，“我和他有很多话可以聊。”

“是啊，朋友。”奥斯卡说。他加重语调说后面那个词。

杰克第十几遍重新开始读第一行字。过了会，他抬起头说：“别说得好像你没有‘朋友’。”

奥斯卡抬手用遥控器把电视声音调小。杰克调整了一下坐姿，背挺得直了一些。他心里忽地生出一股情绪，说不清是恐惧还是兴奋，也许二者得兼。他脑中晕晕乎乎，仿佛正在被一种原始的动力驱使，这是新鲜罕见的体验。“你要是说得上我的一个‘朋友’，就告诉我他的名字。”奥斯卡说。

“我说不上是因为你从来不跟我说那些人和事情。”

“你也从来不问。”

“那来说说加内特怎么样？”

“什么？”

“加内特·赫德兰。”杰克说。在二十多年前，奥斯卡曾经和叫这个名字的人一起住在达利镇周围的拖车场里。五六年的时间，他们喝酒，弹琴，做爱。

杰克想起十多岁的时候，他父亲曾带他去打猎。距离很远的地方，他们看到一只兔子。父亲教他举起枪，朝那只动物瞄准，扣动扳机。后坐力让他虎口生疼，枪响好似发生在他的脑子里。他一屁股跌坐在地上，直到父亲拎着那只死掉的猎物的耳朵返回他眼前。“它还没死透，”父亲说，“来摸摸。”他很久没动，于是他父亲不耐烦地抓起他的另一只手摁在它覆满毛皮的肚子上面。杰克摸到一簇越来越弱的心跳声，如同在寒风里挣扎不已的火苗。他弹开手，因为指尖传回来一阵怪异的痉挛的共振，那种死亡才具有的疯狂力度，几乎完全丢失了活着的体面，让他尴尬得无法承受。现在，他看着奥斯卡的表情，发现自己刚刚冲着他开了一枪。

“上帝老天爷，你为什么还要提他？”奥斯卡说，“他已经死了十多年了。”

“是的，我记得。但你还记得吗？”

杰克听见自己说：“几乎每天晚上你都要出去。我闻得出你身上的气味，奥兹。我就他妈的躺在离你五公分的地方。我不知道你为什么要喝这么多酒，但酒总是和赫德兰这个人联系在一起。我不知道你在想什么。”他连说了好几个“我不知道”，听起来倒像是为自己推卸责任。

奥斯卡沉默了喉咙吞咽三次唾液的时间。“他让你想起了以前的我吗？那个男孩。那个里兹。”

“没有。”杰克说，“一点也不。”

“但现在你让我想起了以前的你，”奥斯卡平静地说，“你还在做同样的事情。你喜欢帮助弱小，你总以为这样可以赢得一切。你以为你是个他妈的圣人。没有人他妈的甘愿当圣人，你不过是用这些东西要挟他们来对你好。这真可悲，吉伦哈尔。”

他用力甩上家门的声音让杰克的心脏又猛地跳了一下。杰克意识到自己刚才一直捏着书页，手上的汗把页角浸得皱巴巴的。他合上书，挪过桌上的花瓶，压在封面上，好像这么做就能让它恢复平整。除此之外，他脑海中想不出还有什么事情可干。

进入第三个月，里兹的实习期将要结束。夏天也迫近尾声，如今杰克开车上班时可以把车窗户摇下来，让早晨干燥爽利的秋风灌进他的领子。这是最后的好时光，再不久，风便会裹上凛冽的寒意。右手边窗外的荡漾的湖面宛如猫眼睛褪去了蓝膜，变成一种间于黄和青灰的色泽。深红色的叶片从道旁的落叶灌木丛里刺出来。

杰克不知道里兹是否决议留下来，继续为他工作。他旁敲侧击地问过这个话题，但里兹从不正面回答。他只透露他的考核成绩不错，不是没有这个可能性。一个周三的中午，杰克正在吃午饭的熏鱼三明治，里兹走进来，在桌对面坐下。杰克瞧见他脸上不同于往日的神色。

“我可能要回巴基斯坦了，”他开门见山地说，“移民局的抽签没有任何回音。我的签证只够到下个月。”

杰克不记得自己当时说了什么，也许是一些表达惋惜的话。他隐约听见里兹最后反复强调：“我不能回去，绝对不能。”

“我会打几个电话想想办法。”杰克说。

接下来的几天，他便在为此事操心。在找到解决方法之前，他尽量避免和里兹在餐厅碰面。但他并没有什么办法。他不像他父亲那样擅长和政府的人打交道，只从熟识朋友那里探到一两星消息，但较之现状也无所损益。有人回电告诉他，这可能是世界上最公平的抽签。公平个屁，杰克挂掉电话时念念有词地说。奥斯卡问他碰到了什么事，他如实以告，但换来他一声鼻音作答。

“你能有一点同情心吗？”杰克问他丈夫，“奥兹，一年到头，就一天，或者一个钟头。他只是个小孩子，一个人在离家十万八千里的地方。”他发觉自己突然异常愤怒，甚至微微发抖，“我不知道你既然也是个……”

他在自己说出更多不受控制的话之前住了口。

“我也是个什么？”奥斯卡追问，“因为我说西班牙语？因为我父母也说西班牙语？”

“你知道我没有这个意思。”杰克说。

“我出生在这里，”奥斯卡说，“这不是我的选择。”

他走开前又补上一句：“离家太远，那就回去。你难道还能给他找个美国人结婚不成？”

周一，杰克找里兹见面，表明他对于他的困境束手无策。里兹听完很久都没说话。杰克看着他的睫毛垂下来，怕冷似地微微颤动。他的两手空着，搭在桌上，那两只手在宽松的袖管下显得很小，细细的指节勾在一起。良久，他才开口，以一种微弱的声音道：“‘不用为我的大胡子而感到害怕，我是一个热爱美国的人。’”

杰克认出这是《拉合尔茶馆》的开头。他微微一震，好像抖出了一身鸡皮疙瘩。随即，他隐约意识到，过去的三个月里，他都沉陷在一个精心编纂好的把戏里。但他并不讨厌这种互文，甚至还有些怀念那随之勾起的过往时光。

“或者我也可以给你介绍一个女朋友。”杰克脱口而出。

他本意是开个玩笑，缓解气氛。然而说出来以后似乎并不如设想中的那么风趣。它像桌上一杯失手打翻的水，缓慢地渗进了他们之间的空气里，让氛围变得有些暧昧不清。

里兹抬起头快速地望了他一眼。杰克抬起手背抹了一下嘴唇，似乎想要把这句话的痕迹从唇边擦去。

好一会的时间，他们才重新开口，但气氛陡然变得冰冷而僵硬。他们尝试着避免再继续讨论这个话题，而那沾满水的空气总是湿溻溻地贴在他们身上。最后，他们潦草地散开了。

霍莉·邓肯，是杰克母亲一位好友的孙女。她刚搬来城里时，杰克帮她找了间好公寓。几年来，他们每个月都抽空见上一面。她二十来岁，个子矮小，性格安静温和，一头茂密的棕色卷发，鼻子上长着一些雀斑，这让她看起来像一只不大灵光的小狗。她在杰克公司附近的一所小学里当美术老师，教孩子们用蜡笔涂抹房子和天空。杰克抽了一个午后约她到附近的咖啡厅。他询问了一些她生活的近况，她一一回答。

杰克屡次三番想抛出话题。但话到嘴边，他便产生强烈的动摇：非如此不可吗？他劝说自己是向来乐意看到人们成双成对地生活，而非别的目的。马上到了霍莉要回学校上课的时间，他猛地问她最近有没有在和什么人约会。他希望自己听起来不要像是仅为了这个问题而来的。

“没有，”她柔声细气地回答，面上泛起一点羞赧，“做我这个职业很难接触到同龄的男人。”

后来，他又到办公室里找到里兹，状似无意地提出邀请，让他周六到家里来吃顿晚饭。在那之前，他们已经承受了长达数日的寡言少语的境况，这让杰克备受煎熬。他说完邀约的事情，里兹问：“只有我和你吗？”

“不。”杰克说。接着他说还有他的丈夫，以及一个叫霍莉的好女孩。他们开口前将每个字都咬在牙关里细细打磨，并且避免直接注视对方，不像往日那样。“更像是一个平常的家庭聚会。”他补充说，“我们吃点墨西哥菜，然后聊聊天。奥斯卡也想见见你。多认识几个新朋友，不是坏事，对不对？”

里兹咬着嘴唇犹豫了一阵。“也行。”他轻轻说完，瞥了杰克一眼。他的眼神让杰克冒出一种想法，仿佛在进行某次犯罪的密谋，并且被轻易地看穿了。这个想法让他打了个寒颤，对自己深感厌恶。不过里兹的回答还是让他高兴起来。他希望从此能恢复午餐的惯例，或者说是一种曾经的默契。他不想让这种花时间建立起来的亲密被某些事情轻易地打散。

“签证下来了吗？”他问。

“还没有。”里兹说。

杰克记得自己最后说：“没关系，我会照顾你的。”

回想起来时，他想不通自己当时为什么突发此言。无论如何，那仍然是唐突而生硬的。他小心翼翼地审视着里兹的表情，害怕又像上次一样，打翻了桌上的水杯。但里兹听罢，冲他微微笑了笑。在他的笑容里杰克重新获得了一切。“那么就定在周六晚上八点，”杰克愉快地说，“我会把家的地址发短信告诉你。”

他将此事通知奥斯卡。霍莉和里兹要来家里吃顿饭，他说。奥斯卡当时正在用铁耙捞起后院泳池上漂浮的落叶，天气很热，他面上淌着汗水。听到这话，他回过头来。“什么？”

“来吧，”杰克想要过去搂住他。自从上次争吵之后，他们还未好好交谈过一次。他停下动作，杰克摸到他小臂上湿湿的皮肤。“你要把霍莉拉进这趟浑水？”他问。

“只是给他们彼此介绍一个朋友。”杰克说。他把手收回来。

奥斯卡忍无可忍似地望了他一眼，然后继续回身清理水面上的那些垃圾。杰克站在屋檐下看他做这些事，脑中浮现出夏日最后的夜晚，霍莉、里兹和他们两人在这泳池边喝啤酒交谈的场景。他周身涌起一股幸福感，像是在网上看那些小猫小狗的视频。“他们俩都是害羞的人，”杰克又说，“但也许很适合对方。或许他们还能成为一对可爱的年轻情侣。”

“什么时候？”

“周六晚上。”

“你定下来之前，也不事先和我商量一下？”奥斯卡说，“周六晚上我要出去。”

“取消掉，或者改期，”杰克说，“我相信你也没有那么要紧的事情要做。”

奥斯卡收起铁耙，靠在院墙边，拍掉手上沾上的铁锈。他进屋之前路过杰克，定定地注视了一会他的脸，说：“你真是心理变态。”

周六晚上，他们从酒柜里拿出一瓶赤霞珠葡萄酒，换了新桌布，整理了四人用的餐具，整齐地码在桌沿。杰克边做这些事情，边对奥斯卡说：“我们养只猫吧。”

还未等奥斯卡回答，他又自言自语地说：“没什么。”

一切都恰到好处地让他满意。他拍了拍手，在屋里踱来踱去，环顾家中的环境，不时用手擦一擦柜台或者桌面某处一块经年未能去掉的污渍。他尊敬这所居住了二十多年的房子，就如同他尊敬他与奥斯卡与房子同龄的婚姻生活。虽然有些地方略有磨损，但他不认为那些展露出来的细小破绽是有失体统的，反而，它们会让某些东西显得生动鲜活。离七点还有一会时间，他听见奥斯卡在厨房切肉的动静，于是过去同他交谈。“奥兹，”他从背后环着奥斯卡的腰，把下巴搭在他肩膀上，在他的侧脸亲昵地磨蹭，即便后者手肘的动作时不时会捅到他的手臂，“你该刮胡子了，小熊。”

“现在你开始看不惯我了？”他的丈夫说。

“不，我只是……”

“你的小朋友不值得我刮胡子。”

杰克不再说话，只是在挪开下巴之前轻轻拍了拍他藏匿在宽松的家居裤下的紧实臀部。他发现自己比往时兴奋、宽容，想起他们已经有一段时间没有做爱，而此刻心中腾起一股不合时宜的渴望。为了打发时间，他坐在沙发上翻阅一本看过的书，但耳朵灵敏地竖着，时刻监听着外面的动静。当听见第一辆车的车胎在车道上发出摩擦的声音时，他便丢下书，到前门等候着门铃声。

先来的是霍莉。她和他小小地拥抱了一下，给他递来一幅包裹好的东西。杰克知道那是她画的水彩画，奥斯卡喜欢，全都挂在卧室外面的走廊上。杰克领她到餐桌边坐下。“今天有四个人？”她问。

“他等会就到了。”杰克回答。

他们一直等到八点过十分。奥斯卡在餐桌上撑着脸，侧着头，似笑非笑地望着杰克。杰克听见他对霍莉说：“我们先吃吧，有人可能是不会来了。”但他知道奥斯卡是对自己说的。那女孩体贴地表示可以再等一等。杰克解释道：“抱歉，可能是路上耽搁了。”

他给里兹打了两个电话，但仍然无人接听。八点半的时候，奥斯卡又说：“你想象中的那个朋友呢？”

“麻烦你……”杰克说。他把拳头搁在餐桌上，然后松开。他意识到自己的音量太大，吓得霍莉的动作顿了顿，于是重新收敛声音，“他可能是出了什么事。”

“吃这个。”奥斯卡切下一块熏肉放到霍莉盘里。那女孩像一匹温顺的马一样点点头，默然埋头咀嚼。杰克站起来，离开餐厅，到屋外的短廊上给里兹打第三个电话。透过窗户，可以看到里面奥斯卡和霍莉轻声交谈的场景，两人面上都挂着平和、温情的微笑。他听着电话里传来的忙音，在短廊前的台阶上一下一下地摩擦着自己的鞋底。

九点时电话打来，杰克接起。餐桌上其他两人都抬起头来看着他。他们看见他蓦地皱起眉，低声应答，重复一些关于事情的地点和经过的词汇。

“去吧，去给人当保姆。”奥斯卡说。

杰克忽地感到一阵疲惫，随之而来的是平静，好像在大海上孤舟航行，刚刚吃掉了手中的最后一点食物。“真是不好意思了。”他对霍莉说。

里兹被人殴打的酒吧离杰克家开车不到十分钟的距离。杰克猜测他可能是想在到他家去之前喝点什么，也许这次晚饭让他紧张过头。他隐约听说过关于那种特殊酒吧的传闻，但从未去过，他一向以稳定的生活、自别于大部分伦理混乱的同类者为荣。过去的路上，他在心中排练了一些可能会用到的句式，但后来一句都未被说出口。

里兹扶着额头上的一块冰袋，坐在吧台边。在晦暗的灯光下，他看起来比往常显得年纪还要小一些。酒保在一边擦桌子。他看见里兹的手边放着一只玻璃杯，里面装着喝了一半的柠檬苏打水。不知怎么，那杯苏打水带给他了一些意想不到的诙谐感。酒保见到他来，冲他扬了扬下巴，问里兹：“是他吗？”

他好似为了逃避头痛一般，小幅度地点了点头。

杰克拉过旁边的高脚椅。前情倒也并不复杂。几个下午就开始喝酒的本地无业青年，向来对这间酒吧顾客的性取向颇有微词。里兹在厕所里碰到他们醉醺醺的样子。他们逗弄他说话，又因为他的外貌和口音勃然大怒，好在马上有人进来把他们拉开。尽管如此，他头上还是挨了几下。“应该没什么大事，”酒保说，“如果不放心，可以再去医院看看。”

“我不该来的，”里兹小声说，“这是我的错。”

“偶尔会有这样的事，”酒保说，“但只要他们掏得起酒钱，我们也不能拒绝为他们服务。”

“你只是运气不好。”杰克对里兹说。说完，他察觉到这句话也许有超越今晚的指涉。“你吃晚饭了吗？”他问里兹。

酒吧吵闹，说话需要耗费很大的力气。他带里兹离开那里，到街对面的一家快餐店里坐着。里兹认真地翻了两遍菜谱，最后还是像往常一样点了一份蔬菜沙拉。杰克点了一份炸鸡和薯条。虽然他晚饭几乎一口没动，但此刻也饿意全无。他向服务员递过菜谱，回过头便看见那年轻的男孩坐在卡座的另一头，流了几滴泪。

“我不能去你家。我不能和那个女孩出去，杰克。”里兹说着，那双黑眼睛变得更湿。“我不能给其他人打电话。我不能向任何人说起这件事情。我不能回去，他们发现了，会杀了我。”

他一连串说了好几个“我不能”，直到哽咽得无法言语。开始，他还用纸巾一下一下抹去桌上滴落的泪水。再后来，他发现那实在是永无止境，于是用手挡着脸。杰克从口袋里掏出手帕递给他。他把它按在眼睛上，仿佛获得了遮蔽似的，更多的哭泣声从那底下细微地传来。杰克别无他法，看着他在衣服下抖动不停的瘦弱肩膀。他想用手拢住它们，让它们靠在他的肩头，好让里兹哭泣时揪住他的衬衫，攥在手里。但他只是隔着桌子，把手伸过去，让他握住。服务员依次端上来两盘食物，他们谁也没动。

“哦，杰克，”在哭泣的间隙，里兹用那种令他听了心如刀割的语气说，“留给我们的时间还有多少呢？”

_我们_。杰克想。他垂下手，下意识地转动无名指上的婚戒。蓦地，那松动的触感让他浮现出一个荒唐而罪恶的想法。顷而，他为仅是冒出这个想法而深深自责。但那可能性的阴霾，又控制不住地在他头上盘亘。

“奥斯卡和他父亲的关系也不好，”杰克说，“他父亲是教徒。他们很多年前就因此闹翻了，几乎断绝关系，我想。”

里兹抬起头来，用红肿的双眼望着他。“最近报纸上也说有一个牧师出柜了。”杰克说。他不知道为什么要同里兹说这些事情。

“他们和我不一样。”里兹说，“这不是我的选择。”

他又流了一会眼泪，然后渐渐止息，用叉子有一下没一下地戳着盘里那些变凉的食物。杰克再度伸出手，盖在他的手背上。他们静静地坐着，一句话也不说，一股悲凉而温和的情绪残留在唇齿间。

将近午夜的时候，奥斯卡走进店门。

杰克越过里兹的椅背，望见他进来，熟门熟路地挑了一个靠窗的单人位置坐下。服务员过去同他对话两句，听他们轻松的语气，好像开了个不大不小的玩笑。奥斯卡刮了胡子，穿着一身郑重的外出的衣服，在端上咖啡之前，凝视着窗外公路上流动的车灯。少顷，他从窗户明亮的反光里对上杰克惊讶的目光。杰克不知道他这身打扮要到哪里去，也许是除了家之外的任何地方。他的心中兀自升起一种直觉，那直觉是和奥斯卡几乎每个深夜归来的行踪、和他沾着酒气的呼吸拼在一起的。他突然神经过敏一般把桌上和里兹叠在一块的手抽了回来。

“怎么了？”里兹问。他顺着杰克的目光望过去，但那里只有一个背对着他们，独自坐在窗边的黑色外套的中年男人，“你认识的人吗？”

“认错了。”杰克咳了一声，移开视线，说。

不久，奥斯卡的小杯咖啡端上来。他端起来小口啜饮。杰克仍然不时地从玻璃反光里窥望他。他神色平静，偶尔瞥过来，与他眼神交错。没有点头，没有其他的表情。

“你能送我回家吗？”里兹问，“那些人把我身上的钱都抢走了，我没办法打车。”

他感受到几根手指顺着他的手背缓缓向上爬了几步，很快又收缩回去，好像柔软的触须小心地探察着什么。杰克又抬头朝那边看。奥斯卡的座椅空了。倘若不是一只杯子和白瓷碟留在桌面上，他甚至怀疑那是一场幻觉。

“当然。”杰克回过神来，说。

他把里兹送回租住的公寓。狭窄的街道边，路灯光将树枝参差的影子投在车前板上。停车时，里兹解开副驾驶的安全带。他做完这件事后，仍然很久没动，顷而，转过脸来。他的半张脸浸泡在黄色路灯光里，眼睛因此亮晶晶的。

“晚安。”在他开口之前，杰克对他说。

他迅速地收敛目光，换上另一副神情。

“晚安。”他说完，开门下车。杰克从前窗看着他慢吞吞地穿过马路，开门进去，再关上。他的背影让杰克突然意识到，也许在今天之后他们不会再见面了。不论里兹需要什么，他都不再能从他这里寻到。即便过去曾经有什么念头深深打动过他，但在此刻，它们全都微妙地退却，荡然无存。但他还是等了一会，整栋公寓楼被黑夜笼罩，直到某间屋子花了一些时间才亮起来，好像一颗遥远的星。

杰克驱车驶离那片街区。他理应在第一个路口就拐弯，沿着漫长的湖滨道，在静谧的胡桃树和白茶花中间穿梭。道路两旁，成排的独立住宅浸泡在黑魆魆的树影中，他会回到其中一栋——此时此刻，整个世界上，他唯一不在的地方。但在他想明白以前，他畏惧重新踏进那所房子。于是，他只剩下一个地方可去。

他顺着公路，开了几个小时，下了高速，在天蒙蒙亮以前，停在母亲家门口。他知道母亲一般早上六点就会起床，和她的几位老姐妹结伴去公园的小路上健身。在那之前，他熄了火，把头枕在方向盘上。

有人敲响车窗。“杰克？”老太太的声音模模糊糊地传来。杰克醒来，看见挡光玻璃外面他母亲担忧的脸。他解开车锁，让她坐进来。

“你什么时候来的？”她一如既往地语气平和，“你该提前打个电话。”

她听着他断断续续地说话，尔后，将手掌轻轻放在他的后脑勺上，摸着他新长出来的短短的发茬儿。“五十年，”杰克说，“直到我爸去世。整整他妈的五十年。你怎么做到的？”

“很简单，”她说，“我不爱他。我只是同情他。”

杰克沉默了一会。

“但我是被同情的那个人。”他恍然大悟地说，但也没怎么感到惊奇。

他在母亲那里吃了早饭，淋浴，短短地睡了一觉，下午开车回到家。打开门，走进卧室。奥斯卡躺在他们的床上，像是睡着了，一半的身体陷在被单的阴影里。

杰克无声地蹬掉鞋子，轻手轻脚地爬上床，在他身边躺下，手从背后环抱住他。他把脸埋在奥斯卡的颈后，贪婪地嗅了一会他身上淡淡的烟草味。屋外，向阳的那一面，月桂树的影子投在窗帘上，影影绰绰。泳池的光斑跃动不已。那景象既像是失而复得，又像是从未失去。

“我们应该找个时间回镇上去，看看你爸。”他冲奥斯卡的耳后说。小声地，温柔地。

奥斯卡动了动。少顷，另一只手搭在他的手上。“那是很长很远的一段路。”他说。

[1] 英文是“Shotgun”，一种在多人坐车时抢座位的游戏，谁先喊出谁就坐副驾驶位。


End file.
